


That Special Something

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Bingo, Bingo Card, Challenge Response, Challenges, Established Relationship, Justice League of America - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Original Character(s), POV First Person, POV Male Character, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Clark knows the depth of the Dynamic Duo’s teamwork.





	That Special Something

**Author's Note:**

> Claim: For my 2017 [Bruce/Dick Bingo Card](http://bradygirl-12.dreamwidth.org/5052740.html).  
> Prompt: _Teamwork_  
>  Pattern: Row B (Straight/Vertical Line Bingo) (1/3)  
> Prompt Count: (4/9)  
> Warnings: None  
> Spoilers: None  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Completion: March 29, 2017  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting: May 18, 2017  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 1066  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

_Teamwork._  
_That special something_  
_That only a favored few_  
_Ever know._

  


**John Everett Garrison**  
**_“Young Men’s Strength”_**  
**1888 C.E.**

  
The first time the JLA saw Batman and Robin in action, Robin was pretty young, yet he’d already been in the crimefighting game for quite awhile. I’d worked with the Dynamic Duo for some time, and the three of us made a good team. I had great chemistry with each on their own but still marveled at their timing together.

So I had a good idea of these two and their teamwork. The JLA had heard of it, but hearing is different from seeing. They had their opportunity during a mission several years ago…

& & & & & &

_“Superman, we need to neutralize the Wayfarer on the Gotham Clock Tower.” Wonder Woman’s tone was calm but urgent._

_“Check.” The two of them were in the Hall of Justice’s Monitor Room. The multiple screens showed each hero busy with their own task, defeating each member of the new Crime League. Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, and Green Arrow were heading back to headquarters. “Batman’s on it.”_

_As the JLAers trickled into the room, I kept my eye on the Gotham monitor._

_“Who’s left?” asked Green Arrow._

_“The Wayfarer.”_

_“What’s **his** power?”_

_“He can teleport a distance of ten feet away. He carries maps that also show buildings’ layouts in addition to towns and cities. He has the names and addresses of anyone in his travel log,” Wonder Woman said._

_“All energized by magic, like the others you defeated,” I added. I suppressed a little shudder. Only magic and Kryptonite could affect me. I preferred to avoid both whenever possible._

_“All villains with low-key but effective powers,” Aquaman noted, crossing his arms._

_“On the surface the Wayfarer doesn’t look like much,” I admitted. “But he can locate anyone at any time with his ‘travel’ aids.”_

_“So Batman’s on the case?”_

_“And Robin.”_

_The screen showed the Wayfarer on top of the Gotham Clock Tower building. Dressed in a forest-green cloak and hood that obscured his face, he wore a squash-colored shirt and brown pants tucked into knee-high brown boots. He carried a brown bag and pulled out a map with a green-gloved hand._

_The Dynamic Duo had split up. Batman was rappelling up the side of the building from the twentieth floor. Robin was nowhere to be seen, but I knew that he would show soon._

_Batman vaulted onto the roof and the Wayfarer brandished a map. **“My comrades were defeated by yours, Batman. Do you think you’ll be as lucky?”**_

_**“I rely more on skill than luck.”** _

_**“Probably wise.”** The Wayfarer unfolded the map. **“The darn thing about maps is trying to fold them back up. You ever try and get one folded up neatly?”**_

_**“I’ve tried.”** _

_**“Guy who makes these things ought to be shot. Sadist.”** The Wayfarer stuffed the unfolded map back into his bag and plucked a brochure out of it. **“You know, I know all the best places to eat in Gotham. For a blighted city, you’ve got some trendy places.”**_

_**“And this helps you how?”** _

_**“Oh, I dunno. After concluding my business, it might be nice to have a bite.”** _

_The man gestured and a cloth-covered table laden with food appeared. **“I believe this is a sample of Chez Freneau’s duck l’orange, complete with champagne.”** The Wayfarer pointed at another part of the brochure and gestured theatrically. **“Or maybe you’re more of a pizza-and-beer guy. How about pepperoni-and-onion from Papa George’s?”** Another table appeared and a large pizza with a pitcher of beer was on top of the red-checked tablecloth. **“Wanna kick back and have a slice and brew?”**_

_“Now **that’s** a power I wouldn’t mind having,” Green Arrow cracked, and his colleagues chuckled._

_The door opened silently behind the villain. Robin slipped out with a light tread and I crossed my arms as I relaxed. He and Batman exchanged a glance, leaping for the Wayfarer at the same time. The villain teleported away, appearing several feet away from the two of them. As if as one, they moved in total sync, diving for their quarry. The cloaked figure disappeared again, popping up at the edge of the roof. Batman and Robin threw each other a quick look and they launched a choreographed attack._

_“They don’t even speak,” said Aquaman. “It’s like they share a telepathic link.”_

_Green Arrow clapped a hand on his shoulder. “You would know something about that, huh?” He grinned at the Martian Manhunter. “Right, J’onn?”_

_“Very impressive,” Wonder Woman agreed._

_The Wayfarer kept teleporting away but the Dynamic Duo continued chasing him in perfect tandem._

_“Beautiful to watch,” said the Martian Manhunter._

_“I agree.” I never tired of it. Long hours of training and patrolling had made them a perfect team._

_“The magic is keeping the Wayfarer ahead of them,” Wonder Woman said._

_“Are you sure he can only teleport ten feet away?” asked Green Arrow._

_“What do you mean?” she asked._

_“Are you sure he can’t teleport farther than that?”_

_“There is always that possibility.”_

_The tables of food disappeared as Batman aimed a batarang at his target while Robin buckled the Wayfarer’s legs with a swift dive._

_**“Oof!”** The thief crashed to the roof._

_**“Gotcha!”** Robin said gleefully as he wrapped up his tackle to the amusement of the JLA onlookers._

_**“Get off, brat!”** _

_**“No way.”** Robin stood after neatly trussing the villain with his Bat-rope._

_**“Good job,”** Batman said and Robin beamed._

_**“Too bad you made the pizza disappear, buddy,”** Robin joked. **“Would taste good right about now.”**_

_“What a delightful child,” said Wonder Woman._

_“He’s special, all right.”_

& & & & & &

But then, I’d always known that, from the first time I met him and Dick fanboyed me. Since then I’ve worked with him and Bruce many times, and I’d seen their amazing chemistry at work.

So it was no surprise when after Dick’s eighteenth birthday when I came across them in a passionate clinch after a battle the three of us had fought in. I was startled, but am sure I made no sound and backed away, also certain that neither one had seen me.

I kept this new knowledge to myself, figuring they’d tell me if they wanted me to know. I ran interference for them without them knowing it, though I wouldn’t be surprised if they told me someday that they knew all along.

Teamwork, in and out of costume.


End file.
